Down
by Wingstar102
Summary: Sappy/Angsty RyouxBakura.... Got idea for this while doing the dishes and listening to this song.


Down  
  
By: Wingstar  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own and if I did life for them would definately be more interesting...  
  
Warnings: Violence, songfic and mentions of sex.... Kinda graphic so run kiddies if you don't like Yaoi!! Lyics in {Hiayo Silver Away} so yeah... And this be in Ryou's POV....  
  
  
  
{Frozen fingers on my skin  
  
Guilty hands clutching gin  
  
Your tin, thin eyes can't see within  
  
Soul to soul and shin to shin we burn}  
  
The way we're holding each other now reminded me of that night, so long ago it seems, when we first made love. Although now is much different from then. Fever has made you delerious and the bottle of gin in your hand, which you claim takes away the headache, has been making both your hand and the bottle cold against my skin.  
  
I remember when your hands used to beat me instead of hold me so close, like your line to reality. You have been holding on to me like that since the beatings stopped, my dear Bakura. Always like I was the only thing that was truly real to you.  
  
I guess I really am your life-line tonight, aren't I, dear lovely. I feel like like I'm going to melt from the many blankets covering us and from the heat of my body and yours, which is flushed from sickness. But you asked me to stay here and how can I deny you? You share my life and my soul! I would do anything you asked of me and you know that... And you'd do the same for me.  
  
{And the silence won't subside  
  
As I crawl to your scaly side  
  
Your eyes could never hide  
  
My eyes and all their pride}  
  
After making sure you were asleep, I distangled myself from your arms. I needed a cigarette but I wouldn't smoke in the house, not with you this sick. I stepped outside and lit up.  
  
The first time you found out I smoked was the night our whole relationship changed. It's funny to think that such a small object would be such a large catalyst. You were walking up to the porch, coming from Gods know where, where I was smoking. I did not expect you home so soon. Never smoked in the house either because I knew you could smell it. You stormed up to me then you dragged me into the house, by my hair and the whole time you were screaming and hitting me. That was the last straw. I was yelling at you, if I recall correctly. I'm still not exactly clear on what happened. Maybe that's because of the concussion I had recieved from you that night. I remember us trading blows and wrestling on the ground. You never knew I could hit so hard, did you? I rarely fight, but I am very good at it. I broke your nose and you broke three of my ribs. The four scars under your left eye that ran vertically down your face to your jaw was from my nails, a visible reminder of that night.  
  
Sometime later found us in the kitchen, cleaning the various gashes, bruises and all the blood from our bodies. You always would clean me up after you'd hurt me. It was like it was your way to repent for what you aways did to me. I loved you in those moments, when you would be so gentle. That was the first time I was conscious for one of those little cleaning sessions.  
  
The last of my wounds that you had cleaned was the gash on my forehead, and it bled profusely.  
  
"You have a concussion, Ryou." I had heard the gruffness in your voice, the strained, painful Tone. Our eyes met then and I saw the pride shining in your eyes for me. I also saw the love.  
  
{My shoulder to your face is so warm  
  
Dim light from Moon outlines our form  
  
You're sinewy and shiftless and so forelorn  
  
Between here and there and everywhere you're torn}  
  
We madelove on the kitchen counter. The moon shone in through the window and lit up your skin, making it glow this burnished gold color. You said that my skin looked like finely tempered silver, in this light. We didn't talk after that, just our harsh panting and the sounds of skin hitting skin. There was only the sweat and blood and tears combined with the ecstasy and the desparate need to have each other.  
  
You were all sinew and bone and blood and roiling fire, but you were gentle and paicent with me. It was like you were trying to gather the broken paices of your humanity together, to try and live without putting you pain onto others. Our eyes never left eachother, and I could see the sadness and loniliness. I swore that you would never feel any of the pain and sorrow again.  
  
I dropped my head to your shoulder, wincing when the gash came into contact with your sweat.  
  
"I love you, Ryou. I love you, with all my being." A confession, barely above a whisper.  
  
{Carving out a piece for me, saving three for you  
  
Squeeze me tight and that's all  
  
Waiting... Waiting for you}  
  
That night was the best night of my life. After the exersion of our activies, your carried me to our bedroom and laid down with me, clucthing onto me. I waited for you to fall asleep and laid there watching. Nothing could compare, then what you had meant to me... Nothing still does. I would have been content just for you to sleep with me in your arms, for the rest of eternity, but morning came and the rest of the world came crashing in.  
  
{To call out my name, speak to me  
  
And say that it's alright to be on the wrong track}  
  
I thought at the time that everything would go back to the way it was... How wrong was I? Very, it seems. When you came down the next morning and sauntered into the kitchen, I could see that life would be better for us, less harsh. And I was right, at least about that.  
  
I sighed and finished my cigarette, flicking it to gutter somewhere out in the front yard. I was about to go find something to eat but your half strangled cry made me rush to our room.  
  
"Ryou? Help please. I can't stay in this bed any longer. There's so much blood here..." I sighed again and helped him out of the bed. No use trying to convince you that there was no blood. Not when you were this delerious. I sat you down on the large couch in the living room, making a nest for you of the blankets from the linen closet.  
  
{There's a warm breeze in the city tonight  
  
Soft light makes every sad sight seem alright  
  
And I'm spinning around and we're holding tight  
  
Soul to soul and face to face we turn...}  
  
And here we are again, locked in a desparate embrace, you still have a very high fever and I still feel like I'm dying of a heat stroke. You never loved so beautiful as you do now though. The city lights from outside the open living room window make you seem so soft and pure, when the fact of the matter is that only your skin is truly soft. The silently, warm breeze coming through the window ruffles and caresses your wild hair, and my hand joins the wind in the touch.  
  
"Ryou? Would you tell Ra to make the room stop spinning? I wanna get off now..." I smile and walk up to the window, then proceed to make a big production about telling off the Eygptian God. Bakura's amused, slightly strained chortle reaches my ears and I go back and lay in the nest of blankets with him.  
  
"How about this lovely, I'm not spinning so why not just keep ahold of me? I won't go anywhere." Strong arms pull me in close as my love rests his head on my shoulder,  
  
"You're right, hikari. The room has definitely slowed down."  
  
As our breathing slowed, my last thought before I joined my love in slumber was that I had fallen to far down in love to ever be retrieved.  
  
Owari  
  
Author's Note: That had way more fluff then I had intended, I swear!! And it's all Bakura and Seto's fault!  
  
Bakura: Is not! I would never be involved with this sap!  
  
Seto: Diddo.  
  
But Bakura! You're my sappy angst muse and Seto your my romantic sweet muse!  
  
Both: So!  
  
Oh bite it both of you! It's your fault cuz I say so! Now say good-bye to the kiddies then help me finish packing!  
  
Bakura: Good-bye mortals!  
  
Seto: Ja ne you hopeless cum!  
  
You guys!! 


End file.
